Learning the Ropes Literally
by OriginalBlayze
Summary: Blaine always dreamed of being a WWE Superstar, but his sister Kaitlyn is living his dream. Will BB be able to live his dream of competing in the WWE with the help of friends and other wrestlers along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is the sneak peak of my new story. This is my first attempt of BB actually taking part (or attempting to take part) in the WWE. For the most part, this story will use wrestling names but some real names will be used depending on the situation. Here you go. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>July 2005:<p>

"This is Monday Night Raw. I'm Good 'Ole JR, Jim Ross alongside Jerry 'The King' Lawler. We are live in Las Vegas, Nevada." The TV was blaring.

Thirteen year old Blaine Bryce-Michael (or BB to most people) Bonin is sitting on the couch watching intently as the show gets started. Being born in Oklahoma City, his mother died when he was five and his father became an alcoholic and was abusive to him and his older brother Colby. Blaine and Colby moved to Houston and were adopted by his aunt and uncle about three months ago after the courts found their father unfit to take care of the two teenage boys (among other reasons). BB's cousin, Kaitlyn, was very excited that she was gaining two younger brothers. BB was excited too because even though him and Kaitlyn were five years apart, they always tried to hang out together whenever possible. It was like BB and Kaitlyn were brother and sister before becoming brother and sister.

"Come on, Blaine. Don't you have homework or something more productive to do?" A voice asks. BB turns to the kitchen to see Kaitlyn standing in the doorway. "I mean every Monday is the same thing. You come home after track and doing all those damn flips on a mat, shower real quick, and plop your butt on the couch and watch RAW." Kaitlyn says sitting next to BB and watches along for a second. At the moment, John Cena is standing in the middle of the ring, talking about his opponent at the next pay per view. Colby walks into the room and sees that RAW is on and laughs.

"Kaitlyn you know it's a lost cause. Blaine always watches RAW and has been for at least two or three years. Remember when Mike took me and Blaine to a WWE show in Houston?" Colby asks Kaitlyn who smiles at the memory.

"Yes I do. You got a picture with Steve Austin and Blaine got Bret Hart's sunglasses. He wore those damn things for a good two weeks straight." Kaitlyn says as her and Colby laugh. Raw is on a commercial when BB turns to his two older siblings.

"And I still have those glasses. You know one day, I would love to be a wrestler and maybe even be a wrestler in the WWE. What do you think?" BB asks. Kaitlyn and Colby look at each other and shrug.

"You know what? If that's your dream, then that's awesome little brother." Colby says sitting next to BB and pats his shoulder.

"I say go for it. Nobody can tell you no. All you gotta do is work at it." Kaitlyn says as RAW comes back on.

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL."

* * *

><p>Five Years Later:<p>

"You know that I hate you so much right now." BB says sitting in the car as Kaitlyn drives down the Florida road. Kaitlyn shakes her head and turns down the radio.

"I do. You've only said "I hate you" like twenty-six times since we landed in Florida." Kaitlyn replies before looking down on the brace on BB's knee. "How's the knee?" Kaitlyn asks comfortingly. BB looks down and sighs.

"Still kind of hurts like a bitch, but the pain is manageable. I still don't see why I needed surgery. It wasn't that bad." BB replies pouting.

"Stop being such a baby. A minor ACL tear is still a tear." Kaitlyn says. BB leans his head back on the seat.

"Yeah that minor ACL tear cost me seven months of my gymnastics career. Not to mention my gymnastics scholarship. Not to mention I had to drop out of the University of Oklahoma. Ugh." BB says looking out the window. BB starts to perk up a bit when he sees the location they were driving towards.

"Katie...we're almost there!" BB says getting excited as they get closer to Florida Championship Wrestling—the developmental territory of the WWE.

"Calm down, Blaine. You are aware that I'm the one signing the contract today...not you right?" Kaitlyn asks laughing. BB immediately starts pouting again.

"Yeah don't remind me. You are living my dream right now." BB says as the car pulls into the parking lot.

"You tried wrestling, remember? You lasted two months your freshman year of high school and then you quit." Kaitlyn says reminding BB.

"The coach was a dick. The teammates were assholes. The schedule was going to conflict with gymnastics and track anyways. I made the right choice." BB replies folding his arms and smirking.

"Alrighty, Good Ole BB, we're here. Now would you have any problem just staying outside in the gym area while they talk to me?" Kaitlyn says as they both get out of the car. BB shook his head no.

"Of course not. Maybe I'll get lucky and one of the coaches or trainers will be impressed with me and offer me a contract." BB replies laughing. Kaitlyn pats her brother's back and they walk into the building.

Later, as Kaitlyn is negotiating and signing her contract, BB is looking around the facility (after being threatened to be thrown out) and watching the upcoming WWE Superstars train. In one ring, BB sees Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater working on some moves. He recognizes a few more people walking around. Over the years, BB tried to keep up with WWE whenever he could, but sports and jobs took up most of his time even though he made sure to make time for Raw at least every other Monday. BB keeps looking around in amazement that he doesn't realize it when he walks into somebody.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" BB asks the girl he just knocked over.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Are you new here? My name's April or AJ for short." The girl...AJ...says shaking BB's hand.

"I'm Blaine or BB for short. I'm not training here. My sister is in there right now talking with the higher ups and signing her contract. Kind of jealous of her, though." BB sighs.

"Is she living your dream pretty much?" AJ asks. BB nods in return. "Don't worry about it. If you wanna be up here bad enough, you'll find a way to achieve your dream. I've gotta go, but it's nice to meet you." AJ says walking away. Moments later, Kaitlyn walks out of a room with two men following behind her. Kaitlyn spots BB and walks over to him.

"How was it?" BB asked.

"I was actually pretty nervous. I mean Mr. Helmsley is a little intimidating." Kaitlyn says pointing over to the guy in the suit who was talking to an older guy in cowboy boots. "The older guy, Mr. Rhodes, oversees some of the training here." Kaitlyn says.

"So when do you actually start training?" BB asks.

"They want me to start next Monday. So I have about two weeks to find a place to live and get my stuff moved down here." Kaitlyn replies.

"Damn. It looks like we have some work to do." BB says smiling. Kaitlyn smiles back and turns to the door before snapping right back to BB.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Do you really think I would let you do this alone? Come on Katie, I won't be a bother I promise. It'll be an awesome chance for a new start...for both of us. Please please PLEASE?" BB asks grabbing Kaitlyn's arm and jumping up and down. Kaitlyn starts laughing.

"Oh alright, you can move to Florida with me; YOU have to ask mom and dad to see if it's ok." Kaitlyn says giving in. BB cheers and hugs his sister as they leave FCW.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, BB is sitting in the apartment that him and Kaitlyn share waiting for her to get home. When they returned to Texas, BB's parents weren't happy that BB wanted to move to Florida with Kaitlyn, but the surrendered and let him as long as Kaitlyn keeps a close eye on him and if BB doesn't cause trouble for his sister.<p>

"Is the ice bag ready?" Kaitlyn asks rubbing her neck and sitting on the couch. BB runs to the freezer and gets the ice bag for Kaitlyn.

"Tough day training again?" BB asks giving Kaitlyn the ice bag.

"A little bit. It gets easier the more you do it, but it still hurts like a bitch." Kaitlyn replies sitting back on the couch.

"On the bright side, the more training you get and better you get the sooner you get to be on TV." BB says sitting next to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn starts to doze off, but quickly wakes up when she remembers something.

"Hey Blaine, how would you feel about coming to Miami with me Monday for RAW?" Kaitlyn asks. BB looks over at Kaitlyn and wonders why she wants him to go.

"Umm. Sure, but won't I have to have a ticket to get in?" BB asks.

"Not this case. Hunter came down to FCW and was looking for someone to fill a particular part. Nobody in FCW at the moment fit the role. Then Hunter remembered that I had a little brother, so he asked me about you and wondered if you wanted to do it." Kaitlyn says.

"Hell yes I wanna do it. What kind of question is that?" BB asks getting excited.

Kaitlyn starts laughing at her brother's excitement. "Apparently a formality because I knew how happy you'd get so I told him you would do it."

"Why did he pick me over men who already contracted? Is it because I'm smart?" BB asks and Kaitlyn shakes her head no. "Because I'm energetic?" Kaitlyn says no again. "Because I'm good looking?" Kaitlyn says no again. "Then why in the hell was I picked?" BB asked getting annoyed.

"It was because you speak French." Kaitlyn admits.

"Wait. Because I speak French? What in the world do they need somebody to speak French?" BB asks getting confused. He's been speaking French since he was six because of his grandparents, but he didn't understand why they needed-much less wanted-him.

Kaitlyn shrugs. "Hell if I know. They have their reasons for why they need what they need. You'll find out Monday night."

* * *

><p>Monday afternoon, BB and Kaitlyn reached the arena. After entering the arena, they are greeted by Hunter.<p>

"Hello Kaitlyn. Hello Blaine, it's nice to see you again. Now Blaine, if you can follow me I can get you fully informed on what you will be doing." Hunter says motioning for BB to follow him. BB looks to Kaitlyn who gives him an encouraging smile. BB takes a deep breath and follows Hunter. After walking for a moment, Hunter walks him into a room where there is a woman stretching.

"Blaine, this is Gail Kim. She will be the main person you work with tonight for RAW. If you have any questions feel free to ask Gail or myself." Hunter says as he walks out of the room leaving Gail and BB alone. Gail walks over to BB and smiles.

"Blaine is it?" Gail asks. BB nods nervously. "It's nice to meet you. You look a little nervous."

"What gave it away?" BB asks stammering on his words. Gail laughs and pats him on the back.

"For one, you are shaking like a leaf. Two, you are starting to sweat. Thank god that they have found something for you to wear to look more like what they want." Gail replies pointing to the collar on BB's shirt.

"What exactly do they want me to be?" BB asks still not knowing what exactly he was supposed to do. Gail walks over to a bench and grabs a bundle of papers...which BB assumed to be a script. She walks back to BB, flips to a specific page and points to a line.

"You see right here. That's where you come in. You will be working a segment with me. Now you will..." Gail started explaining to BB. BB kept looking from Gail to the papers and back to Gail. "Holy shit. What am I getting myself into? Will I be able to actually do this?" BB thought as Gail kept explaining.

* * *

><p>Over the course of a few hours, Gail escorted him around the arena helping him get ready and introducing him to a few of the superstars. Soon after, RAW began and the backstage area turned into what BB would call a madhouse. BB was in complete amazement over everything from the wrestlers preparing and other wrestlers watching the show. BB was watching the show when Gail came up from behind him.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but our part is coming up and we need to get ready. Follow me." Gail said motioning for BB to follow her towards a dark blue backdrop. Gail turns to BB and hands him a camera.

"Alright. This is how it's going to work, you will be a photographer doing a photo shoot with me until..." Gail explains as BB nods and prepares for his appearance. Gail walks over to the backdrop and gives him instructions.

"Now when we start going, don't hesitate. You will take a few pictures of me and keep directing me until we get interrupted. And CALM DOWN! You look like you are about to pass out." Gail says laughing. BB nods as the cameraman arrives.

"Get ready. We go live in one minute. Are you ready?" The cameraman asks. BB and Gail turn to him and nod. "OK...we start in three...two...one." He says as they start.

"Alright Gail, turn a little towards me. That's great. Hold it right there for a second." BB says as he snaps a couple of pictures of Gail. "I'm surprised I didn't start stuttering. So far, so good." BB thought.

"Now if you can move your hip this way we can..." BB says before getting interrupted.

"Aww isn't this cute. Gail, I didn't know you were giving to charity." The blonde diva, Maryse says laughing. Gail and BB walk over to Maryse.

"What do you mean charity?" Gail asks. Maryse pats Gail on the shoulder and points to BB.

"I mean seriously, this is taking your pictures." Maryse says condescending before turning to BB.

"Voilà mignon. Ils ont laissé les petits enfants font semblant d'être des photographes. Peut-être que vous devriez retourner à l'aire de jeux où vous appartenez." (That's cute. They let little kids pretend to be photographers. Maybe you should go back to the playground where you belong.). Maryse says laughing hysterically. BB's eyes go wide before getting a smirk on his face.

"Vous êtes très drôle. Puisque nous parlons appartenant ... peut-être vous devriez revenir à la red-light district où vous appartenez." (You are very funny. Since we are talking about belonging...maybe you should go back to the red-light district where YOU belong.) BB says smiling before whispering to Gail what he said, which got Gail laughing. Maryse gets visibly angry and gets face to face with BB.

"Bastard." Maryse says before reaching back and slapping BB in the face and walking away.

Gail gets mad and starts screaming at Maryse. "I'll see you tonight. You're going to pay." As Gail finishes screaming at Maryse, the cameraman motions that they are done and the camera stops rolling.

"Are you alright? That was a hell of a slap." Gail says as BB holds his cheek and nods.

"I'm good. I didn't think that would smart as much as it did. Thank you so much for your help, Gail, I really appreciate it." BB says hugging Gail.

"Don't mention it. When you got over being nervous, you looked like a natural out there." Gail replies. When Gail said that, something clicked in BB's head. "A natural, huh? Maybe it's possible that I can do this. I mean wouldn't it be awesome if me and Kaitlyn could both be WWE Superstars? Maybe I can get some advice from Gail." BB thought.

"Gail, I have a question for you. Could you give some advice for somebody who really wants to get into the business?" BB asks. Gail smiles at BB.

"So you want to be a WWE Superstar?" Gail asks as BB nods. "Now what I would recommend is to go to a wrestling school. After getting finished with your training, you should gain more experience by competing on the independent level. Maybe after a few years, me and you can be tagging together." Gail says patting BB on the back and walking away. BB stood there for a moment, thinking about what Gail said. "Gail's right, if I want to wrestle for WWE, I really need to learn how to wrestle. This was an amazing experience that I want to do again. Sooner or later, I WILL be back in the WWE." BB thought as he tries to find Kaitlyn.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here is my sneak peak of my new story. Hopefully you guys liked it. Tell me what you thought of it and what needs to be changed. Maybe this is the beginning of a beautiful story. <strong>


	2. Bonin Reunion

Chapter 2

**I'm back with another installment of Learning the Ropes Literally. Hopefully you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later: <em>

"_If they weren't impressed with your tryout, they wouldn't have called you back today to meet with you." _A voice on the phone says.

"I know, Tommy, but I'm still a little nervous. I just don't wanna step on anybody's toes because I'm a newbie." BB says over the phone as he sits in his car in an Arby's parking lot.

"_So what? Newbie or veteran, they don't give a fuck where anybody's been in their past. They just want people who have a special something they can offer. Hell, you got Crimson over as a good guy and a bad guy." _Tommy, who sometimes goes by Crimson, replied.

"I guess you're right. I mean I use to dream about this moment for years. Who would have thought I would be a few hours away from having it possibly come true." BB says.

"Duh, I'm right. And what do mean possibly? It's going to! Now I have to go. Gotta get ready for tapings." Tommy replies.

"Alright. Thanks for the pep talk, coach." BB replies laughing which gets a scoff from Tommy.

"No problem, spitfire. Bye." Tommy says hanging up. BB smirks and puts his phone back in his pocket. A few seconds later, somebody is banging on the window of BB's car. BB turns to see who it is and gets and ear to ear grin when he sees the culprit—his sister Kaitlyn.

"KAITLYN!" BB screams getting out of the car and shutting the door.

"BLAINE!" Kaitlyn screams back as she gives her brother a hug which BB easily returns.

"I'm so happy to see you. We really haven't seen much of each other for what two years?" BB asks letting Kaitlyn go.

"Something like that since I'm on the road all year round and when I'm off, you're working." Kaitlyn replies with a mock frown getting BB to laugh.

"So what are you doing in Florida on your day off? Wouldn't you rather be relaxing or shopping or doing something in Houston?" BB asks.

"We can talk about that later. Come on, Blaine, let's catch up the last two years over some Pepsi and Beef and Cheddars." Kaitlyn says grabbing BB's arm and pulling him with her.

* * *

><p>"So how has the WWE been? Travel to many fun places?" BB asks while he and Kaitlyn eat.<p>

"Definitely. Gotta travel to most of Europe, see parts of Canada and many other places." Kaitlyn replies before stopping and eating some curly fries. "The beginning was tough. Like two days after you left, they asked me to step in on the WWE NXT project for another girl who quit. I thought it was awesome, but I was nervous as hell because I was only training for a month. I ended up winning the show and started working on TV. The rest you've probably seen on either Monday or Friday." Kaitlyn says laughing which gets BB laughing as well. "Now…enough about me. How is TNA?" Kaitlyn asks BB.

"It was good while it lasted." BB replied. Kaitlyn gave BB a confused look; BB sighs before continuing. "They released me three months ago. Kind of a shocker, honestly." BB finishes. Kaitlyn gets a sad look on her face and hugs her brother.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. It's their loss." Kaitlyn says wrapping her arm around BB's shoulders.

"You know for someone who really only took part in one wrestling match there, it could have been a lot worse." BB replies shrugging.

"What do you mean one match? What the hell did you do for two years there? Start from the beginning. " Kaitlyn demands. BB smirks at sister before taking a drink and starting his story.

"The only reason I got the job in TNA was because of Gail Kim. After our little segment together, she saw how much I really wanted to be in wrestling. She had a few connections in the TNA offices and she got me a job in one of the segments on the Impact TV show about three months later." BB started to explain before being cut off by Kaitlyn.

"What exactly did you do?" Kaitlyn asks. BB rolls his eyes.

"It was a segment with Brooke Tessmacher, nothing huge. The good thing about that is Brooke remembered me when they were looking for someone for a part in October." BB replies.

"Don't keep in suspense. Tell me." Kaitlyn says getting anxious. BB starts laughing.

"You don't watch much television do you?" BB asks which gets him a slap on the shoulder. "I was kidding! OK. It was after their Bound for Glory show. Remember I still wasn't cleared from my injury so my part wasn't very much because it was just me being a manager and interfering here and there. Victoria Varon—who goes by Tara in TNA—won the title at the pay per view. She laid down and gave the title to Madison Rayne, the woman who got Tara her job back. So…as an appreciation gift…Madison got Tara an assistant—or a boy toy. That was me and I became known as Blaze." BB says which Kaitlyn starts laughing hysterically.

"Is that why you had to buy a leather vest?" Kaitlyn asks and BB nods the affirmative. "I'm sorry, but I don't picture you being the boy toy type." Kaitlyn says trying to regain her composure and her breath.

"I didn't either. I mean the repeated chants of "Jailbait" towards me did get a little annoying, and I helped Madison get booed out of the building some nights. But working with Victoria and Madison was fun until they broke me away from the group at the beginning of 2011." BB says.

"Sounds about the same time I started wrestling on Smackdown." Kaitlyn replied.

"I think so. Mom said she hated seeing you lose over and over. To get on with the story, after working with Madison and Tara, I got the chance to work with the Amazing Red and Tommy." BB says.

"Tommy…isn't he that Crimson guy you kept talking about?" Kaitlyn asks. BB smiles and nods.

"The very same one. It was the time working with him and Red that I learned the most. First off, Red brought me in to help him and his little brother Crimson win the TNA Tag Titles. Crimson didn't like me or the idea of me helping them—which wasn't much of a stretch because Tommy hated me at first." BB admitted.

"How did Tommy hate you? You always had good things to say about him." Kaitlyn asks confused.

"Now he does. Before, he thought I was just a lucky brat because I had no experience or training and I was thrown into a decent level storyline and getting part of the spotlight. It hurt my feelings, but I couldn't get sad and pout. I was determined to win his and everybody else's respect." BB answered clearing up Kaitlyn's confusion.

"How exactly did you do that?" Kaitlyn asks.

"It wasn't easy. After my final match managing Madison, I was cleared to physical activity. It came not a moment too soon because one of the agents or head guys told me that I had only a few months to learn the wrestling part of the business. Who knew my first…and only…match would take place four months after being cleared." BB says.

"FOUR MONTHS! How in the hell could you learn most of wrestling in four months?" Kaitlyn yells accidently scaring the people across from them.

"I really couldn't, but I sure as hell was going to try. As soon as I was cleared, I worked with Red as much as I could to learn as much as possible in a short length of time. That's what started to get Crimson to like me because he saw my determination. Sadly, the moment where I earned Crimson's respect also cut my training down." BB explains holding up his elbow, which has a faint scar.

"Was this from when you got that concussion?" Kaitlyn asks.

"How did you know about that?" BB asks now being the one confused.

"Because mom was crying for two days after that happened. One because you got hurt and the other day because she didn't find out until AFTER everything went down. How exactly did you mess up your elbow and get a concussion?" Kaitlyn replies.

"After two months of training and they ask you to take your first major hits, there is bound to be something going wrong. What happened was I was managing Crimson and Red for a match against the team of Mexican America for the Tag Titles. My team won after Mexican America got disqualified. A brawl broke out between the teams and I was checking on Red after it all went down. They caught me and brought a table into the ring. The bigger guy, Hernandez, powerbombed me through the table. I go through my first table and I slice my elbow, fracture it, and get a concussion. The cut came on a piece of broken table and the concussion and fracture came when I landed awkwardly on the canvas and that knocked me out for a few minutes." BB said rubbing the back of his head.

"What I thought was cool was that Crimson carried me to the back after that happened. One, it was not Crimson's character to do something like that. Two, I didn't know it happened until I watched the match again. He told me later that I was stupid for agreeing to do something so dangerous; he said that I earned his respect that night and afterwards he kind of protected me for the rest of time I was with TNA." BB said.

"Damn. How long were you out?" Kaitlyn asked. BB started counting on his fingers trying to remember how long he was out of commission.

"Not very long. About six weeks. So when I was cleared again, I had about two weeks to refresh myself. Believe me…it wasn't easy. Since I didn't mess with any wrestling training for almost two months, I regressed a bit—Crimson let me know every chance he got." BB said as he and Kaitlyn got up from the table and dumped their trays.

* * *

><p>"So why were you training to wrestle in the first place?" Kaitlyn asked as they walked back to BB's car.<p>

"I thought that if I didn't learn to their satisfaction, they would fire me. That wasn't the case. They wanted me to actually take part in a match!" BB said excited.

"That's amazing! What kind of match was it?" Kaitlyn asked as she got in the passenger seat of BB's car. BB gave Kaitlyn a 'what the hell' look. "Don't look at me like that. My car is at Full Sail University! You can drop me off…but before you do answer my question." Kaitlyn said grabbing BB's keys.

"It was a six person tag match. It was myself, Red, and Crimson to fight against Hernandez, Anarquia, and Sarita. I was nervous wreck the days before the match. One, it was the first match I actually had to somewhat wrestle and not just be a distraction. Two, it was live and on a pay-per-view. Three, it was for the Tag Titles. The last thing I wanted to do was look like an idiot and screw everything up." BB said rolling his eyes after he tried to grab his keys.

"Did you tell Red or Crimson about your anxiety towards the match?" Kaitlyn asked. BB nodded his head.

"Yeah. Crimson told that I would be fine even if the team win or lost. Red told me that I was decent enough in the ring to hold a match and he also said to just tell myself that I can do it and you'll make it through the match." BB replied sighing as he relives the moments before his first major match.

"So how did the match turn out? It was probably much better than my first major TV match." Kaitlyn said as brother and sister laughed.

"I was still a nervous wreck the day of the show. When the music came on to make my entrance, I told myself it was now or never to live part of your dream; I walked into the arena. The match itself wasn't bad. I mean when I got into the match…by force…I got the shit knocked out of me. When I got my chance to show what I learned, I amazed myself. I mean I wasn't in the match very long; I did moves like a headscissors and I even did a DDT at one point. The crowd must have liked what they saw because the crowd chanted for Blaze at one point. I can't describe the feeling." BB excitedly said. "I tagged out as fast as possible when I got the chance and eventually Crimson got the pinfall and I was managing a set of Tag Team Champions." BB said.

"What happened afterwards? Did you get a chance to wrestle again?" Kaitlyn asked and BB shook his head no.

"Nope, that match was the last of it for the rest of my TNA stay. After the Sacrifice show, I pretty much just managed Crimson and Red until they lost the titles in November; Red left TNA after the team had a rematch in December so that left just me and Crimson. For months, Crimson would start gloating that he has never been defeated; that changed his mind set a bit. But he still won his matches. Eventually, Crimson would get mad at me because the crowd cheered for me and booed him. He also blamed me for his brother leaving TNA and the tag titles. At the June pay per view, Slammiversary, Crimson issued out this open challenge for anybody to face him. Boy, he got an opponent—James Storm! Storm came to the ring and beat him in three minutes flat. After that Crimson screamed at me and told me to get out of his face. That was my last night in TNA." BB said sadly.

"How did they explain your absence and what did you do for three months afterwards…besides not talking to me?" Kaitlyn asked with fake anger in her voice. BB kisses his sister on the cheek.

"To answer the first question, Crimson said that he fired me and I wouldn't be in TNA again. Funny thing was that after the match, Dixie Carter told me they were going to release me. After she told me, I really didn't say anything to anybody. I was hurt and kind of embarrassed that she didn't tell me before the show. With what happened at Slammiversary, I thought I would be set on TV for a good two-three months longer. I guess I was wrong. Tommy called me a few days later to chew me out for not telling anybody, but he did say it sucked."

As for the three months afterwards, I did some appearances here and there on the independent circuit—whether it be ring announcing or managing somebody. I did get to manage on a Ring of Honor pay per view a month ago. I got to manage Charlie Haas…you know World's Greatest Tag Team…against Michael Elgin and his weird manager Truth Martini. Haas won the match and I got to fight with Martini for a bit; that was pretty fun." BB said.

"I see you've managed to keep yourself pretty busy, Blaine. So what are you doing in Florida?" Kaitlyn asked, wondering what in the world her brother was doing in Florida when he lives in Texas.

"I'm surprised you haven't already found out. I guess some secrets are kept really well…or they weren't that important enough to keep." BB replies laughing. Kaitlyn slaps BB on the shoulder.

"Asshole! What secret?" Kaitlyn asks getting annoyed. BB puts his hands up in surrender.

"Alright! I'll tell you just calm down. After I got release, Tommy suggested that I make a video and send it to WWE." BB explains before being cut off by Kaitlyn.

"Wait! Does that mean….?" Kaitlyn tries to ask before being cut off by BB.

"Yes! But let me finish! I figured my video didn't impress anybody since it's been three months, but I got the call last week and they want to meet me today." BB finishes as Kaitlyn hugs her brother.

"That's awesome! Wouldn't it be cool if brother and sister were working for the same company? I mean you could be my manager and help me get the Diva's Championship." Kaitlyn says excitedly as BB laughs.

"Yeah it would be cool, but it's kind of a longshot. I mean I don't have much wrestling experience; probably the best I would be is something like a commentator or backstage interviewer. But who knows what they will say." BB replies.

"So when do you have to be at Full Sail to talk with WWE?" Kaitlyn asks. BB looks at his watch to see that he didn't have much time to get ready

"Shit! I have about fifteen minutes to get there." BB says as Kaitlyn points to his seat.

"Look. I'll drive to Full Sail and you can get ready in the car. With the way I drive, you will have plenty of time to spare." Kaitlyn says as her and BB switch places.

"Are you ready?" Kaitlyn asks fastening her seatbelt. BB grabs a bag from the backseat before fastening his seatbelt and nodding. "Alright. To Full Sail!" Kaitlyn yells pulling out of the parking lot. As BB was changing, he had so many questions going through his mind.

_Do I even have a chance at a job in WWE? _

_Do they even have a place for someone like me? _

_Do I deserve a shot at this when so many veterans have been shot down?_

BB knew that this might be his one chance to get into the one business he had dreamed about for years; he didn't want to waste it. He had to be confident. Tommy told him that nerves and fear can destroy a person. _"Tommy's right! I can't be nervous. What do I have to lose?" _BB thought kicking off his shoes.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, BB calmed down and finished getting dressed. When he fastened the belt on his pants, he looked out the window and saw Full Sail University. BB smiled as Kaitlyn pulled into the parking lot. The car screeched as Kaitlyn parks the car and the two siblings walk towards the university.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" Kaitlyn asks rubbing BB's shoulder in support. BB takes a deep breath before looking at his sister and smiling.

"Completely!" BB replies as the two Bonin siblings enter Full Sail University.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, it looks like BB is ready to go! This chapter was more of a summary chapter to show everybody what BB did since appearing on Raw with Gail Kim...so there wasn't a lot of action, but it will pick up in the coming chapters. BB was pretty much a manager for his TNA career, but he got to wrestle in one match and he got to manage some well-known people in Victoria (or Tara), Madison Rayne, Amazing Red, and Crimson. BB also got his first taste in working in the independent circuit (somewhat). Hopefully this is just the beginning for BB.<strong>

**Next chapter, BB has his meeting for a chance at living his dream. Will it go well or will it be a total disaster? Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


End file.
